ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Pyre
"I'm fired up!" -Pyre Pyre is a new member of the Original Teen Titans in Jump City. Appearance Unlike Raven, Pyre looks more human than demon. His skin is a dark shade of brown with his hair being pitch black. It's brushed back with it being spiky. A unique feature about his appearance is his sky-blue eyes. The suit he wears is interesting. The upper part of his suit is a "M" Slimeline with cyan-blue on the top and red on the bottom. A cyan-blue star emblem is shown on his chest. At the lower part Pyre wears black tights along with red boots that have a cyan-blue ring pattern. Personality Pyre is a free-spirited, fun-loving, fighter. He greatly cares for his friends, especially Raven whereas they share a lot in common, even down to their demon blood. He likes to hang out with them and try out different things. Due to living in the Inferno, Pyre never got to do the things regular teenaged boys do, such as playing football, video games, and other things. Pyre is pretty laid-back and always looks on the bright side of things, even when things look bleak. Living in the Inferno, he's become a near fearless boy, who can't be scared so easily. He's so brave, that when he watched "Wicked Scary" his expression didn't show the slightest hint of fear, which amazed his friends. He even said "Aww, it's over already?" to indicate he wanted to see more of it. Pyre is also hot-tempered, which goes well with his fire powers and his demon blood. History Ignis Flame, a fire demon, meet and fell in love with Stella, a heroine with fire powers. She agreed to live with him in the Inferno, home to The Devil, demons, and malevolent spirits. Despite it being a dark place, their lives were wonderful as they lived in a brighter, more fun part of the Inferno. Later, Ignis and Stella have married and had a baby boy, Pyre. At first when he was young, Pyre seemed to be human like his mother, but when he reached fourteen, his powers have awoken. His mother and father explained to him that he's a hybrid of a human and a demon. Pyre decides to use his newfound powers to do good on Earth and fight villiany. He parents were proud and gladly lead him to a portal that leads to Earth, but before he left he gave his parents a goodbye hug before entering the human plane. Now on Earth, Pyre fights crime and other sources of evil, mainly evil demons and other supernatural phenomena. During the afternoon, when he was flying through the skies of Jump City, he meet up with the Original Teen Titans. The Titan that caught his eyes was Raven, another Human-Demon Hybrid. This started his crush for her, although he doesn't show it. Pyre decides to join the Titans and help with maintain peace. He now lives in Titans Tower, enjoying the life as a superhero. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis: Pyre has the abilty to manipulate and create fire. Ranging from simple li flame to enormous firestorms, Pyre's mastery over fire is superb. : Fire and Heat Immunity: Pyre's body is immune to any amount of heat and can walk through fire as if he was walking though air. : Small Geokinetic Control: '''Pyre can tap into the power of earth through his pyrokinetic abilities. He can surround rocks in flames and hurl them at enemies. He can also combine the rocks into a large meteor. : '''Heat Absorption: '''Pyre has the ability to absorb heat. He uses the heat he absorbed to increase the power of his flames and overwhelm opponents. '''Flight: '''Pyre has the ability to fly through the air with ease. He inherited this natural trait from his father, who can fly without his demon wings. : '''Supersonic Speed: Pyre can fly at an extremely high velocity, reaching supersonic to get to far away places. '''Super Strength: '''Pyre possesses immense strength due to his demon blood. He can lift heavy objects from a car to a huge truck. His strength can surpass even that as he can lift heavier objects. '''Experienced Hand-toHand Combatant: '''Growing up in the Inferno, Pyre was trained at a very young age about martial arts from his parents. He is highly skilled in in combat, matching Slade. '''Demon Transformation: '''Being Half-Demon, Pyre has a Demon Form. Sometimes when he loses his temper, his eyes are covered in a menacing, glowing, bright red. His Full Demon Form has bright red skin, two horns of the same color protruding from his forehead, the same glowing, red eyes, white hair, large, pitch-black wings, fangs, claws, and pointy ears. This form of his can only be reached in certain situations where his friends are seriously hurt or through extreme levels of anger. Pyre's Demon Transformation also affects his personality. Whereas he's kind, caring, and fun-loving, in his Demon Form, he's the complete opposite. He's destructive, vicious, ruthless, blood-thirsty, and sadistic. This personality change is due to the influence of the demon blood from his father, as Pyre hasn't yet mastered controlling the dark effects of his Demon Half. Despite Pyre being a dark and cruel person in demon form, his Demon Half is calm, serious, and caring like him. The way Pyre change in demon form is due to his demon blood's immense power. Trivia -Pyre's real name, Leo is derived from the Zodiac Leo, which has an affinity for fire. His father's name means fire in Latin and his mother's name means sun in the same language. -His super hero name means a large flame. Category:Characters Category:Male